Big Time Halloween
Big Time Halloween is the 5th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 25th episode overall. It aired on October 22 2010. Plot The story takes place in the future where normal people and ghosts live side by side happily and peacefully. Mr. Bitters who is a ghost tells the story about the life of supernatural people in the Palm Woods. It’s Halloween in Palm Woodsylvania and the monstrous personas of Big Time Rush come to light James is a Vampire Logan is a Zombie who keeps losing his limbs Carlos is Franken-Carlos and Kendall is a Werewolf who is trying to hide his real identity from Jo. James is in love with a vampire slayer (Jeanine Mason) who tries to slay him (in vampire form) and Logan has to devise a plan to keep Lightning from biting his body parts off. Meanwhile Griffin tells Gustavo that the boys can't perform on his "Big Night of Fright" unless he turns them into "normals." Gustavo then tests his "Hot Boy Band Machine", which snowballs into a problem. Katie and Mrs. Knight are witches who tried to make a cake without magic but the cake ends up horrible so they change it at the last minute with magic. At the end of the episode the boys turn into normal's and perform at Griffin's party but the effect of the machine is only temporary so after they perform they immediately turn back into their original form. Kendall then finally confesses to Jo his true form and then he finds out that she already knows and that she still accepts him. Song Featured *Big Night Trivia *James' love interest in the episode is called Muffy, as a parody of Buffy the vampire slayer. *Brobee from Yo Gabba Gabba! makes an appearance in this episode. *Carlos' rampage scene is a parody of The Incredible Hulk. *This was Big Time Rush's first Halloween Special but Big Time Terror was the real first Halloween episode. *James being a vampire that can sparkle is a reference to the Twilight Saga. *This episode counts as a holiday special and is the first special in the Big Time Rush holiday special franchise. This episode premiered on October 30th 2011 at 5pm on Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) and on Nickelodeon Southeast Asia and Nickelodeon Philippines on October 31st a part of Nickelodeon's Planet Scream special. Goofs *When Kendall is in his full werewolf form he looks more like an ape/gorilla. *When Kendall went to Gustavo he had hair on his face but when he was back at his apartment and was almost full werewolf his hair on his face was gone. Quotes :James: (To Carlos and Logan) The new girl is mine: she's a hot girl, I'm a hot vampire, I will bite you! :Logan: Hey, teen wolf! Wanna practice our dance moves? :Kendall: Can't- gotta shave my arms and meet up with Jo. :James: All right, but you're gonna look like a real idiot when you can't do this. (James, Logan and Carlos dance) ---- :Kelly: (about Bunny Carlos) Well, he's cute, but...not a boy! :Gustavo: I know that! :Bunny Carlos: I wanna be famous! :Gustavo: Sings good, though. TRY AGAIN! ---- :Muffy: Have you seen a vampire? He's about, like, six feet tall, really hot. :Jo: No. But, I think I know where I can find him. And my boyfriend. (catches the wooden stake Muffy threw to her and storms away) ---- :Kendall: I do have something to tell you. :Jo: What? That you're breaking up with me? :Griffin: Is this story going to take long? I kind of have a big night planned here. :Kendall: (intense music plays) Jo... (pauses) I'm a werewolf. :Jo: ...Duh! :Kendall: Come again? :Jo: You think I didn't notice all the hair on your clothes, chasing cars while we're on dates, that weird marking your territory thing? :Kendall: a little to himself So you're okay with this? :Jo: Why do you think I always bring a frisbee when we hang out? (Griffin makes Jo and Kendall hug each other) :Griffin: Very touching. But the last time I checked, it's not Valentine's Day. It's Halloween! Now, you have rich people to impress! Gallery 05 205